


My final snapshot; sky overcast

by Parasolvig



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: All fluff in the second chapter, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In the middle at least, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki-centric, M/M, Open Ending, Photographer Kaminari Denki, Photographs, This fic happened in a dream, Todokami in the second chapter, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasolvig/pseuds/Parasolvig
Summary: Kaminari gets injured and reflects on his life.( aka; how can my dreams be so cruel to one sweet boy? Aka-ka; how much fluff can I fit in an angst fic? )Now with a second chapter full of fluff and comfort!
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Class 1-A, Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	1. Go out with a whimper, not with a blast-

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened in a dream ( almost word for word ) and was written rather quickly.
> 
> Title from ‘Message lost’ by Ferry. ( The line itself is actually “My ultimate snapshot; Sky overcast”, but I misremembered it. Whoops. Still keeping it, though. )

You were tired.

You were very, very tired.

Tired of the wounds, tired of the fights, tired of everything that’s happened to you. At least you wouldn’t be tired for much longer.

Your blood was puddled around you. You didn’t think human bodies could hold this much blood, you’d think your death would be a little bit... cleaner, but no. You were lying on your back, face towards the sky, though it was somewhat blocked by the shrapnel in you and the trees that littered your peripheral vision.

Everything that led up to this point was fuzzy. All you remember was being called to a battle with the rest of 1-A, an explosion that was set by the villains going off, and you being impaled in the chest by a large piece of shrapnel.

You were going to die here. You’d accepted it as soon as you were impaled. Even if you screamed or made any other amount of noise, you were far enough away from the others so that they wouldn’t hear you. You were too weak to use your quirk as well.

You wonder if they’d even noticed you were gone. It was an intense battle, after all. They’d probably notice your corpse after it was over and they looked for you.

You think about how they would react. Bakugou would probably yell at you that you shouldn’t have died so soon. The rest of them would probably be sobbing over your death. Aizawa-Sensei would probably try to keep a brave face for the others.

What would they do to the items in your room? Logically, they’d send them back to your parents, but there was one item that you hoped they wouldn’t touch. It was the most precious thing you had in there. Your photo album.

It was quite small, and held only a dozen or so pictures, but you loved it more than anything else. Each picture had the date labeled under it, so you could remember when it was taken. You hadn’t told anyone else about it, but you hoped that they treated it with care. You even put a note next to it saying to “Don’t touch this, unless I tell you, or I die. One of you can take it that case”. You went back in your memories for what the pictures looked like.

The first picture you had taken was you in front of the school, on opening day. You’d been so excited to become a pro hero and help others. You wouldn’t become one now, but you don’t regret coming here, even if it led to your death.

The second picture was of the ‘Bakusquad’, as you dubbed yourselves, having some food in a diner. It was quite late into the night, and the lighting made everyone look beautiful. It was taken in the middle of a conversation between, jirou, kirishima, and Mina. You and sero were talking as well, and Bakugou was listening with an expression that seemed serene. If you looked hard enough you could see a faint smile on his face. It was one of your favorites in the album.

The rest up until the last two were various photos of you with some of your classmates, during the two years. Some were taken in the heat of the action and were messy ( they still came out nice ), and some looked simply stunning with how they were taken.

The second to last one was of you, Aizawa, and present mic. Unlike the others, this wasn’t taken by you. The two had sort of become parental figures to you over the past years, and they’d no doubt be devastated when they found your body. This was one of the more gentle moments that they showed.

You’d had a nightmare and went downstairs to the main room to calm yourself with tea, when you’d found them in the living room, talking to each other while a movie played in the background. Aizawa asked why you were up this late, and you simply responded that you had a nightmare. They then asked you to sit down next to them while you talked about it. Somewhere along the way you’d all fallen asleep.

In the early morning, you’d found a blanket on you and a photo on the table besides the couch. It was of you leaning on present mic’s shoulder while the other two were sleeping. There were blankets on all of you and the movie was still playing. You’d treated that photo like it was made out of delicate glass and would shatter any moment.

The last, most recent photo was different than the others in that there weren’t any people in it. Rather, it was your favorite place in the school at your favorite time of day. There was a secret part to the courtyards behind some hard to get behind trees that looked like it had been largely undisturbed for years. The nature looked beautiful. There was a pond that had crystal clear water, with a few lotus flowers in the water. There was a rock that was perfect to sit on, and there were a few bushes that bore colorful fruits. It became your favorite place to destress. One day, you’d gone there as soon as dawn encroached. The grass even had dew in the picture. You kept it to yourself, and wrote a note beneath the photo to keep the place like it was.

Your strength was fading. You grew even more tired than before. In your remembering of the photos, there was even more blood around you. You could feel your heartbeat getting fainter. There was quiet except for your ragged breaths and nature. At least you’d lived through the battle. 

It wasn’t long for you. You decided to focus on the sky. It was grey and overcast, fitting for what was happening to you. You could see dark spots in your vision, but they didn’t block out the sky. You could faintly register footsteps, but they were far away. They got closer rather quickly, though.

Your second to last thought before closing your eyes for what might be the final time were of the footsteps that were close and near you.

Your final thought was of how pretty the sky was when you’d looked at it closer. You should’ve taken a photo of it.


	2. And all the light in the world converges on you-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari gets comfort; an add-on chapter
> 
> Title from the same song as the fic title.

Your name is denki kaminari and you are somehow still alive.

The room you are in is... startlingly white. Clearly a hospital room. There isn’t really anyone in here, however. Maybe they didn’t expect you to wake up so soon ( you hope. There’s also the possibility that they _left you -want nothing to do with you- are all dead—_ )

The door opening shuts out your unpleasant thoughts.

It’s Aizawa. He seems highly relieved that you’re awake, though it wouldn’t look like it to the average person.

“Yknow, we weren’t sure if you would make it for a while. That explosion messed you up pretty bad.”

You wonder what your friends are doing. They’re probably anxious about your condition, seeing as you were close to death for a while.

“How long have I been out?”

Your voice sounds rough from disuse and it makes you cringe slightly. If Aizawa notices he doesn’t show it.

“About a week.”

“That’s...” you clear your throat in an attempt to get your voice to sound better- “a while.” It helps, somewhat.

“Recovery girl will check in on you soon. I’m going to tell the class that you’re awake.”

And with that, he leaves the room as recovery girl comes in. She does a checkup, seeing if you felt like you could sit, stand, that kinda stuff. At the end she tells you that you can go back to your dorm in a couple of days ( you can go back to school after a week in the dorms ) and that some of your friends can visit you. She leaves after that.

You’re alone for only a few minutes when Aizawa comes back. You’re were sitting up, looking blankly at a wall.

“Your friends want to see you. Tell me who I should let in first.”

As if the answer isn’t obvious.

“The Bakusquad, please.”

He huffs at the nickname for your little squad but exits the room and brings them in. You’re almost instantly bombarded with questions and Mina almost crushes you in a hug, but she looks to realize that you’re really not in a position for that before she does it.

“Cut it out with the fuckin’ questions. Give him room to breathe.” Thankfully Bakugo quiets them down. Kirishima asks the first question after the silence.

“So, uhm, what happened to you? We were never told, ‘cause Aizawa-Sensei and Mic-Sensei found you.”

Mina speaks up, as well.

“Yeah! We were worried about you, yknow!,” she quiets down a bit, realizing she was being a little too loud, “Of course, you don’t have to tell us if you want to.”

“Nah, it’s fine. If it’ll help you calm down, then I’ll tell you what happened.”

Their faces were shocked as you recounted what happened when you were separated by the explosion. You didn’t mention the photo album, but that was your own secret to keep.

“In the bright side, I can go back to the dorms in a couple of days! I won’t be able to train for another week or two until my wound fully heals, though.”

Sero smiles at that. “Well, you woke up near the end of the day,” now that you notice it, the room is basked in the glow of the evening, “so we’ll be back tomorrow! See ya Denki!”

They all leave and you’re alone again. Maybe you could ask Aizawa if he could get your phone or something when he comes back tomorrow. You look out the window in the meantime.

The sky is quite pretty, pinks and purples intertwining in a dance, over a fiery backdrop. It looks alive and vibrant, in contrast to the pale overcast you saw the sky in on the day you almost died. You still wished you had your camera, but there was no way you were telling your friends that you were a master photographer. When you got back to the dorms you needed to make sure your album was untouched.

There were some pictures of your crush that you didn’t want them seeing. They looked more beautiful than the rest of the photos and you were proud of them, but you’d rather not get rejected, thanks.

You feel tired all of a sudden. Today was a bit eventful, after all. You lay down, close your eyes, and drift off.

•••

It’s a new day. You wake up groggily and panic internally for a second before you remember what happened yesterday. You sit up and stretch a bit to get the tiredness out of your system while you wait for Aizawa to arrive.

He arrives around 20 minutes later, and when you ask him if you can have your phone, he responds with a sigh, “Fine.” And comes back with it and the charger. You thank him as he heads to teach class for the day.

You open the phone and check your messages. There’s lots of texts from the people who you didn’t see yesterday. You read through them all and smile at them. You couldn’t wait to see your friends again.

The day passes by quickly, and you fall asleep quicker than yesterday.

•••

You head out of the hospital room before class begins with Aizawa. You took what little you had and left for the dorms. Aizawa told you that only a couple people might be awake at this time, because the sun had just started to rise. You liked the scenery this early. Maybe you should wake up earlier.

You headed into the dorms alone, after Aizawa left to get the work that you had missed, and only Todoroki was awake. He looks up and you wave at him. You speak softly, not wanting to wake anyone up at this hour.

“Hey, Todoroki! How have you been! I missed you!”

The light blush that appears on his face does not go unnoticed. “I missed you too, kaminari. Is your wound healed yet? You were gone for a while.”

Shoot, now you were blushing a bit. “I’m not allowed to do strenuous activity for another two weeks, but other than that, I’m fine!” You smile brightly to punctuate that statement.

Todoroki smiles too. It’s one of your favorite things to look at. “I see. Would you like some tea? I’m about to make some before I head out to train.”

Sadly, you couldn’t join him, like you did on some occasions. “Yeah, sure! I’d love to join you in your training, but I have to rest for now. Maybe I’ll watch next time.”

The two of you talk about random things while he makes the tea. You accidentally mention the album, and he asks to see it. You say to not tell anyone about it, because you get really embarrassed over it, and he promises.

After the two of you have tea, you lead him up to your room. It looks the same as ever. You take out your camera and a physical album ( comprised of your favorite pictures on the camera ), and set them carefully on the bed. You sit down and motion for Todoroki to do the same.

You go though each picture and talk about how it was taken, when, and why. He seems oddly interested in your hobby. He says he wants to look through the camera, and you oblige. He stops on an album, blushes a bit deeper, and asks softly, “What are these?”

Oh. It’s your album that you didn’t want him to see. It’s mostly just pictures of Todoroki, but each looks like they were taken by a professional. Some of them he’s looking at the camera, some of them are more candid, but there’s one in particular that stands out.

It’s of Todoroki, during one of the training sessions you went to with him. He’s using his ice and fire, and the picture is taken at the perfect moment. The lighting is stunning, and it looks more beautiful and breathtaking than any other photo on there, in your opinion.

You look away and stammer out “I-I just thought t-that you looked p-pretty and ihaveacrushonyou.”

His eyes widen and he takes your hand in his. “I like you too, Kaminari.” You both are blushing intensely. You look at him and kiss him gently.

The moment is picture perfect, in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of the fic? Comments and criticism are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another chapter were Kami gets all the comfort if you guys ask for it enough.
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
